Grand Theft Gals
by athena1514
Summary: Follow Michelle, Faith. Tia, and their new partner, Allison on this 5 part adventure throughout Los Santos. Ravaging people's home, taking lives, all just an everyday coincidence in these psychomaniac lives.


So there they were. About to hit the biggest score in their lives, making history. Michelle, the "family woman" who faked her death and had gotten tied up in her old ways and postponed her "retirement". Tia, the psychomaniac who was living out his days in the desert after mourning the loss of her best friend. Faith, the young, African American gangster who had taken the mentorship from an old bank robber and had never been more "successful" in her short life. Last but not least, Allison, a forensic anthropologist taken hostage by three friends terrorizing cities and sticking up banks. risking everything the had and making history, most likely living the rest of their lives on the government's most wanted list.

"Just a big, empty house", complained Michelle as she burst through the doors of her mansion in Rockford Hills. Her husband Alex, daughter Jane, and son Timmy had moved out ever since mercenaries had invaded their home to get revenge on Michelle. He gave Leslie, her childhood friend who was an computer whiz and had helped with whatever information needed. She told Michelle to go to the strip club in Strawberry. Confused she went anyways. She jumped into her black Obey Tailgater and rushed through West Vinewood and merged onto the La Puerta Freeway. She got off the highway in Strawberry and pulled up to the strip club. A large sign on the roof read, "Vanilla Unicorn Gentlemens Club". She walked in and up to the bar and talked to the hostess. "I'm supposed to meet Tia, my name is Michelle". "Go right through those curtains and make a right. It's at the end of the hallway, sweetie" said the bar maiden. I pushed my way through two stippers "entertaining" a man wearing all purple. I walked into the back room and Tia was sleeping on the poor excuse of a couch that looked like cardboard with cheap plaid fabric. "Hey, why do you want me here, T?" i yelled, waking her up. "Huh, what?" she mumbled and she struggled to sit up. "Oh yeah. We're looking over the plans for 'The Big One'. Leslie, Faith, and Allison are gonna meet us here soon". She got up and walked to the rusty fridge and grabbed a beer out of the freezer, but quickly forgetting the body of the old strip clubs manager, sitting in the fridge. Struggling to hide the body from Michelle she shoved him back in and nonchalantly said, "Before you ask, the fridge is broken". Michelle quickly said, "It's fine. I have had enough of your hospitality". Right after Leslie and Faith walked in. "Are you ready for this?" said Leslie, pinning up different maps, papers, and pictures showing the two different options for completing this heist. Michele ended up picking option two, loud. It consisted of using a heavy duty drill cutter, two helicopters, two gunmen, two drivers, and a train engine attached to a flatbed car. Michelle wil go in with our one gunmen, Chef, Tia's meth cooker from Blaine County, and distract the workers in the Union Depository. Meanwhile, Faith and our second gunmen, Patricia will be underground in a metro tunnel drilling a hole into the basement of the Union Depository and grabbing the gold. Then, Tia and our first driver, Tommy will be piloting the helicopters and picking up the gold from the tunnel. They fly out to the Grand Senora Desert and dropping the gold crates into a train that our second driver, Allison will be driving out of state so they can turn the gold for cash.

"Okay, we meet back here one we have all of our prep work ready. Get a move on girls!" Leslie yelled as she wobbled out of the door on her cane. Immediately,Faith went to get a getaway car. He say a brown Landstalker parked outside of the car wash in Strawberry. She took out her Combat Pistol, which had a suppressor on it and shot the window out and almost right away, the alarm started blaring. She reached in and unlocked the car door and hopped in and reached over to underneath the dashboard and hotwired the car within mere seconds. After she started the car she hit the alarm button 'OFF'. Before leaving she called Leslie, who had instructed her to go to the Los Santos Customs Car Garage in Burton. After pulling into the garage she modded the car with turbo boosters, tinted windows, and bulletproof tires. Afterwards, she drove to the underground parking garage across from the Union Depository. She had a short conversation with Michelle, and she had told her that she was going to Davis Quartz in Blaine County to stop a train in order to take an engine and flatbed car.

A few hours later, Michelle was at the train station with the stopped train and was waiting for Tia to fly the mega chopper over to move the train cars to his hanger in Sandy Shores. She saw the chopper overhead and instructed Tia to pick up the engine first. "Take is easy, T" Michelle called out to Tia as he lowered the chopper onto the engine car. "Which on of us is a trained Air Force pilot here? Calm down, i know what im doing" Tia had retorted. It took about two and a half ours for Tia to move the cars to the hangar where two flatbed trucks were waiting to be taken to the dropoff position. "Alright, well done. All we need is the driller and were golden!" Leslie said over the phone to Michelle. "Hey, im gonna give Allison a call, see if she can help out on this last part. I'll see ya later T." Michelle called out to Tia as she walked towards her rusty orange colored Kanis Bohdi. Her engine revved up and she sped down the street. Michelle sat into her car and pulled up her phone. She messaged Allison, "hey you think you could give me call? kinda important. -M" and pressed send. Not even two minutes later she had recived a phone call. "Hey everything good?" Allison said over the phone. Michelle next said, "Umm, yeah it's just yanno that jumb we're doing? You think you could help with the prep? all we need is the driller". "Um sure i guess. Sorry i haven't been around that much i have just been kinda depressed lately. I don't know it just. Don't you ever feel bad about the stuff you do? Like torturing and killing. How do you always stay so 'collected'?" Allison quietly asked over the phone. "Of course i do. i just block it out so i can get shit done. You all good? Need me to stop by?" Michelle sympathetically said. Allison paused fro a moment and said "No i'l be fine. Just send me the details about the driller". After that the dial tone rang throughout Michelle's Tailgater. She hung up and started on the Senora Freeway back to Los Santos. When she got home she tried calling Alex to see how he and the kids were doing but there was no answer. She walked upstairs to go to bed and checked the time. It was 11:24pm and she felt exhausted.

Allison was awoken by the sound of the text tone on her phone. She hesitated for a moment but looked down and it was Leslie. "Driller in Cypress Flats. Two police guards. Try to avoid police attention on way out." She replied with "thanks, i will call you later". She looked at the time and it was 8:32am and she was not ready to get out of bed. But she soon dragged herself up and into the bathroom. Before hopping in the shower she untied her messy bun from the night before and her long, wavy red hair flowed down her back. She looked into the mirror and caught herself starring at her freckles covering her porcelain complexion. When she got out of the shower, she put on a white flowy crop top with a feather on it and long blue jeans with holes all over the front. She just braided her damp hair into a messy French braid and grabbed her purse, phone and keys. As she walked down the stairs outside of her apartment, she passed her neighbor, Vanessa. "Hey Allison, whats up?" she asked. "Allison answered "Oh just going for some coffee. Wanna come?" "Sure, just let me grab my keys" Vanessa said. Vanessa was tall and tan and had gorgeous long brown hair. They had been friends ever since middle school and the closest of friends ever. Vanessa came running out of her apartment sporting a huge white smile. She had braces when she was younger and her teeth were flawless now. "We ready?" Vanessa said stopping herself from going down the stairs. Allison let out a slight chuckle an with a small smile said "Ready when you are, pal". They walked down the three stairs to get to the parking garage underneath the street. They got into Vanessa's silver Bravado Gresley and pulled out of the Vespucci Canals. They drove to the Beam Machine in Downtown Vinewood. They sat down and ordered two frappuccinos. They talked for about ten minutes but was rudely interrupted by what looked like a yoga instructor arguing with his girlfriend about a leotard he ordered with her credit card. At about 11:30am they got into Vanessa's car and drove back to Vespucci. Their apartment complex was in the Vespucci Canals, right across the street from Vespucci Beach, so they often visited the oceanfront. "Thanks so much for today! I hope we can hang out again! I love hanging out with you! See ya later! Text me." Vanessa yelled to Allison as she dropped her off at the apartment before pulling into the garage. She called a cab because she was not leaving her car in Cypress Flats just so she could get a ticket.

Her taxi arrived in about ten minutes. It took about fifteen minutes to drive across town. She exited the cab and waited for it to disappear down the street. She pulled out her AP Pistol and attach a silencer. she leaned around the corner and scanned the area. she only saw on security guard in sight and took him down by shooting him in the chest twice. She moved down the wall and peered inside the shipyard and looked for another guard. He was across the pavement standing next to a telephone pole. She shot him once in the head and he dropped to the ground. Allison so realized there were workers scattered all throughout the yard. she put her gun away and walked in. She started talking to a worker by the truck to persuade him to move. "Well hello darling!" she said to the worker with a wink. about three minutes of sweet talk, he stepped aside and she entered the truck. She drove out of the shipyard and called Leslie. "Take the driller to the parking lot in the Union Depository. I have a guy waiting to let you in. He will take care of the drill afterwards." Leslie said through the phone. Allison hesitantly said "Well, okay. If you trust this guy." After she said that Leslie had hung up. She dropped the driller off in the parking lot and called another taxi. Most of her money has been going to the Downtown Cab Company every since she got roped into working for criminals.

How she got taken hostage was there was a call made to the Los Santos Coroners Office, where she had worked, that there was a body found in Pillbox Hill and needed examination. She left her office and reached the scene, it was an underground tunnel underneath of a highway. She walked down the steep trail to get to the bottom and she yelled hello a couple times but then all she remembers was being hit in the head by a younger, African American woman. She woke up later that day and was tied to a chair in a dimly lit dining room. She saw the familiar face of the woman from before standing in the corner of the room. There were two new faces sitting in chairs chatting and saying stuff like "What if she doesn't go along with us? I don't want to kill her!" Allison was terrified for her life. They needed her so she could help medicate and identifying bodies, including curing their crew members. They knew she had the qualifications to be a doctor because Leslie had looked into her file. When they new faces had realized Alison had woken up the started interrogating her. One woman was getting impatient and started cursing at the other woman. The calm woman yelled "Come on now Tia! This will really scare her off,and we'll all be screwed!". Then Tia yelled "Well it's not my fault Faith knocked her out! That wasn't even part of the plan!". The familiar face, now called 'Faith' spoke out from the corner saying "I feel terrible! It was an accident!". "Geez Michelle. What was even the point of this?" the angry woman yelled at the calm one. "We needed more bodies and you know it!" Michelle yelled at Tia. The rest of what happened that night is a blur now because Allison tries blocking out as much as she can. Ever since the one job the "team" did a few weeks ago was torturing a victim for the FIB. There was one thing that stood out from that night. Steven Haines, the FIB agent who was under the rule of Dave Norton, his boss. She remembers his short, brownish copper colored hair. He wore khakis and a blue polo. He was quiet, unlike his crude boss Dave. But, Allison just cannot get the thought of Steven out of her head. She hoped they would meet again.

"We're on -L" The text that Leslie had sent to everyone. They all gathered at The Vanilla Unicorn and changed into their outfits, black pantsuits. Michelle barged into the fitting room in the back and yelled "What ain't gonna happen?". "Four hundred million dollars ain't making this girl a player" Tia said pointing to Leslie "And it ain't making you a good person." He said gesturing to Michelle. "Now put on your clothes!". Faith came into the room next talking "Hey, so we really finna get this shti crackin', right?" . "Yes, Yes!" said Allison walking in behind Faith. "Hell yes!" yelled Tia. "If you actually get dressed, then maybe you will!" said Leslie in a snarky reply. They all walked into the planning room and Allison asks, "Ready for action?" and Faith replies " Ready to go!" Michelle then says "Alright im gonna meet my guy at the bank. Gold ain't our yet, but we are this close!". "Get the crew, let's go, let's go!" yells Tia. They all walk outside and get into their designated cars. Michelle got into her car and started the drive to the bank. Over the head set Tia asks, "I know its late in the day to be questioning the logic of our plan, but why exactly is Leslie with me in the chopper? Shouldn't we hire someones whos more, i dont know, CAPABLE?". "I'm right here, you can ask me." Leslie chimed in. "We need Leslie in the air, running coms, and managing the link up with the train. Some rent-hood ain't gonna be able to handle logistics, T." Michelle informed Tia. "Rentahood, that's just one of the ats i wear." scoffed Chef. "Eh i'm in the tunnel man. When you start your,'Fill the bags with bills' routine, gimme a word." Faith said. It was a quiet couple of minutes then Michelle asked, "Eh, you okay Al?". Allison quickly replied. "Just dandy". Michelle arrived outside the bank and picked up Chef. She asked him once he got in, "You ready to do something profoundly stupid?" He replied with, "Dumber than Paleto Bay and working for Tia? Okay" he scoffed.

Faith was waiting for Michelle's signal and when it happened she asked, "Eh, we finna drill a hole in this damn thing?" She said before turning the ignition to start the driller. Over the headset we heard Michelle's demands in the bank lobby, "Get on the floor! This is a robbery! Get on the damn floor!" Patricia asks Faith, "You think you can put a hole in that damn wall?". As soon as she made contact with the wall she yelled "Eh, here we go!" After drilling completely through she said "We're in the vault!". She then backed out and parked the drilled and hopped out to assist Patricia. "The seismic activity detectors have locked down the vaults main door. Now in a moment, there might be a security team in the tunnels behind you. But you don't have to worry about anyone coming from inside the bank" Leslie informed the crew. "The cops ain't gon be long. Lets blow these cages while we can." Faith said then placed some sticky bomb on the doors of the vaults containing the gold. "Cages are open!" she rejoiced after blowing the bombs. She then took cover behind a barrier while Patricia moved the gold for the choppers. Not long after NOOSE agents came from the back of the metro tunnel. After the back was cleared Faith ran to the other side to protect them from the agents coming from the front of the tunnel. "Eh T, the metals ready to go. Where you at?" Faith asked through their headset. "Helicopter in bound, see you in a second." Tia replied.

"All the metals down! lets move it!" Patricia yelled to Tia. Tia and Tommy arrived with their helicopters and the girls down below hocked the cages up. Almost immediately there were NOOSE agents in side the vault and repelling in through the roof. As Soon as the agents were clear Tia adn Tommy pulled the helicopters up and flew away. "We're fine, head for the city limits." Leslie instructed. A few moments later Michelle asks "So the choppers away? Alright we're coming out the back door." "Alright man, downtowns locked up real tight. We should get outta here together dog. Meet us at the foot bridge by Arcadius" Faith says to Michelle. "You mind if i take my chances? Ill cover your run, then try to get out alone" Patricia says to the crew on foot. "Really? Good luck dog, im running" faith replies.

"We're meeting F at the Alta Street foot bridge", Michelle says to Chef. "Woah, Woah! Chopper!" Chef yells to let Michelle know. "Damn, you made it. Whoo.. After doing the walk for the Union Depository. Man" Faith yells as she sees Michelle approach her. "It was a whole lot less successful than your lick, but we need to divide the attention." Michelle replies. "Eh more cops!" Chef yells. "Im pickin up the radio. They know you hit the UD and are looking vigilantism" says Leslie over the headset. "Public law enforcements doin just fine tryna kill us, so tell em not to bother." Michelle replies with sarcasm. They ran up the stair to the dArcadius Center courtyard where reinforcements were waiting and another chopper flew in. The girls didn't know what was going to happen next, but the prayed that they would make it out alive.


End file.
